


Welcome to North Shore High

by Books_and_Broadway



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regina's a mom now, future fluff, post musical au, they're apparently teachers now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_and_Broadway/pseuds/Books_and_Broadway
Summary: A newly divorced Regina George returns to North Shore High, where she has just landed a job as the new principal. Seeing it as an opportunity to start over, she excitedly starts her first day on the job only to run into someone unexpected.





	1. Past Problems and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, and thanks for reading my story! It's my first fic, so if you notice anything off about it feel free to tell me. Also, I own nothing but Regina's daughters. Enjoy!

        Regina sighed, staring up at North Shore High. The building had seemed so much smaller when she was the student instead of the new principal. She pushed her way into the school, attempting to find her way into her office until she heard a sharp squeal followed by someone calling her name. She turned around, placing the box of her belongings that she was holding on the ground before running up to greet the person behind the voice. 

        “Gretchen!” she squealed, running up to hug her high school best friend. Although she had done some terrible things to Gretchen, the bus accident really made her reflect on her actions. From there on, she attempted to reconcile with those she had wronged while attempting to start over as a newer, kinder version of herself. Gretchen had been one of the first to accept the apologies, as she realized that her new friend group was even less welcoming than the Plastics had been. “ I cannot thank you enough for getting me this job,” Regina said, breaking from the hug so that Gretchen could see how sincere she was. 

        “Well, it’s the least I can do after all that Mike put you through,” Gretchen replied, scowling, “I still can’t believe what that lying jerk did to you!”  Regina had lived in some nice rich suburb outside of Boston, where she had been the superintendent at a fancy prep school, until she caught her husband cheating. That was the beginning of a bitter divorce, filled with hours of tears and fighting, where she almost lost custody of her daughters Jocelyn and Molly. In the end, Regina got full custody, but she decided that she was going to need some help, so she moved back to Illinois so that her mom could watch the girls. Luckily, Mr. Duvall had recently retired, and Gretchen, who worked as a guidance counselor at the school, made sure to put in a good word with the hiring committee. 

        “Anyway, how’s Karen doing?” Regina asked, desperate to change the subject. She hated to even have to think about Mike and all the terrible things he did to her. Another reason why Regina had decided to come back to Illinois was that she wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

        “Oh she’s great!  For a little bit, she was having a hard time finding work after she graduated, but she’ll starting as a kindergarten teacher at the elementary school in the Fall,” Gretchen explained.

        “Really? Molly is going into Kindergarten this year! Maybe she’ll be her teacher,” Regina said, smiling at the thought of sending her youngest off to be taught by her best friend.

        “She’s that old already? The last time I saw her she was just a little baby,” Gretchen gasped, realizing just how long it had been since she actually saw Regina. It made her appreciate her friend’s return home. 

        “And Jocelyn’s going into third grade,” Regina smiled, thinking about how quickly time had gone by. “ Well, I kind of have a ton of work to do before the school year starts, so I have to go, but I’ll be sure to catch up with you later.” She grabbed her box and turned around, praying that the principal's office was still in the same place it was in while she was in school.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

        Regina tried as hard as she could to focus on a paper from the huge stack that sat on her table, but she didn’t think she could look at another curriculum review or parent complaint without her head bursting. Deciding that a walk would do her some good, Regina grabbed her purse and walked down the corridor, hoping that she might be able to introduce herself to some of her new colleagues. As she toured the school, she wasn’t surprised to see that Kevin had become a calculus teacher or one of the varsity jocks of her day had become the PE teacher, but it did intrigue her when she saw Cady sitting in one of the science labs. She had always figured that the lion obsessed girl would eventually return to Africa, but after talking with her she learned that she had gone back to Africa with Aaron, who she married. It was only after Cady got pregnant and Aaron got a job offer from Northwestern that they decided to move back to the United States. Now, Cady taught environmental science and had twins who were starting first grade in September. Regina wondered how they had all gotten to the point where they became suburban soccer moms. It had seemed like just yesterday that they were tormenting each other in high school.  She continued down the hallway, and was about to walk back down to her office when a voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

        “Now what brings the Sea Witch back to North Shore High?” the voice asked, causing Regina’s eyes to go wide with horror. There, in all her glory, stood Janis Sarkisian. 


	2. The Party and the Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina continues to talk to Janis while reminiscing on a night neither forgets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly the best, but I got stuck at the end and I'm on a bit of a Mean Girls kick after seeing the show, so here's chapter 2. As always, I own nothing and enjoy!

          “Janis?” Regina gasped, eyes wide with horror, “What are you doing here?”

        “What does it look like I’m doing?” Janis snapped back, motioning to the classroom behind her, which was filled with canvases and paint. Of course she had to go and become the art teacher, Regina realized. In hindsight, it made sense, but Regina really, really wished it wasn’t real. Cady had done her best to bring the two back into each other’s social circles after the Burn Book incident, and they had slowly began to hate each other less. With Cady’s help, they had become friends. That, however, all changed in one single night.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

        _It was a warm Autumn night of senior year, and Gretchen had convinced the whole group to go to some party. “It’ll be fun,” she had said, “and we won’t have many more opportunities to hang out together like this,” That comment alone sent the group into a nostalgic tizzy, causing them all to agree on the party. Cady, of course, had dragged along Janis and Damian, who she was hoping to get to hang out with her ex-plastic friends more._

_“They aren’t as different from you as you think,” Cady insisted, and while the two would beg to differ, they would do anything for their friend. The night buzzed with the excitement of a new school year and the stale stench of alcohol. Upon arriving, Cady had ran off somewhere, and she was seemingly nowhere to be found. That left Janis to cling to Damian, who tried to get her to loosen up a bit. She really was not one for parties. It just didn’t make sense to her how loud music and getting totally drunk could be anyone’s idea of fun. She was glad that she had Damian, until she went to get another drink and he disappeared. Janis sighed, finding a space on a couch not inhibited by a couple deep into a make-out session before pulling out her phone. A text from Damian read **sorry, gaymergency. Cute new junior by the speakers**. Janis knew that meant she wouldn’t be seeing Damian for a while, so she went upstairs, hoping to find an empty, quiet room so that she could spend the rest of the night without anyone bothering her. She pulled into a room farthest down the hallway, closing the door behind her before sitting on the edge of the bed. She really wished they had just done movie night, which was the original plan, instead of going to an obnoxious party where all of her friends ditched her. Janis was pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened and Regina stumbled in, sliding over to the bed._

_“Hey, I was looking for you,” She slurred, obviously heavily intoxicated, “You are looking gorgeous tonight.” Janis was taken aback by that comment. First off, did Regina George, the same girl who had ruined her life all throughout eighth grade just call Janis gorgeous, and second, why?_

_“You’re drunk,” Janis said, unable to do anything but state the obvious._

_“And you’re adorable,” Regina responded, twirling Janis’ hair between her fingers while her other hand stroked the brunette’s leg._

_“Oh, I get it,” Janis gasped, understanding Regina’s motive. It all made sense when she really thought about it. “You thought you be funny and try to seduce me right? ‘Cause you think I'm a lesbian? So that you could go around and tell everyone about how I’m some creep who tried to hook up with you?” Janis was getting angrier and angrier with each breath. How could she have ever thought she could trust Regina again? She was nothing but a fake and a gossip._

_“Janis!” Regina shouted, silencing the other girl before quickly leaning in so that her lips met Janis’. For a short second, Janis allowed herself to be immersed in the feeling of Regina’s lips on hers. It felt spectacular, like fireworks and Christmas morning and a rollercoaster you never wanted to get off. She could have stayed in that moment forever, until she finally pulled away and was reminded of who she was kissing._

_“What the hell Regina!” She shrieked, pushing the other girl away. “What made you think that that was okay? Why do you think I would EVER want to kiss you?” Regina just stood there, her mouth wide with fear and surprise, unable to grasp what had just happened._ _“You need to go now,” Janis said, clearly on the brink of losing it._

_For one small second Regina managed to sober up enough to spit the words “glad you enjoyed the show, perv,” in Janis’ face before marching out of the room._

_The next morning, Regina had no memory of the incident, and when Janis approached her about it, she convinced herself that Janis had been the one to come on to her. From there on, the two made sure to sit at opposite seats from each other at lunch, only pretending to be friends for Cady’s sake, and when they graduated, the two never even said goodbye, glad to never have to see each other again._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

        “So you’re my new boss now?” Janis asked, finding irony in the fact that she would once again be ruled by the queen bee.

        “I guess you could say so,” Regina responded, shifting uncomfortably in her stilettos. Everything about that moment was taking her back to that night at the party.

       “So you teach art here?”

“Fifth grade through high school. Teaching young kids how to make a mess is my calling,”Janis attempted to joke, but Regina stayed silent. It was frustrating to Janis that she choose to ignore the elephant in the room. She knew she was thinking about the party, and if they were going to have to work together, then it would need to be discussed. “Remember that time when-” Janis began, only to be cut off by Regina, who knew exactly where that conversation was going.

        “I actually have a lot of work to get done, so I’m going to have to go.” She ran down the hallway, not stopping until she reached her office. This really would be quite the year.


End file.
